<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>WHUMP TO KINK TOBER 2020 DAY 5 by CuteCabaret</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26850601">WHUMP TO KINK TOBER 2020 DAY 5</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/CuteCabaret/pseuds/CuteCabaret'>CuteCabaret</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>WHUMP TO KINK TOBER 2020 [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dungeons &amp; Dragons (Roleplaying Game), Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, Femslash, Kinktober 2020, PWP, Rescue, Whumptober 2020, brief slavery mention, femmeslash, than whump, thigh riding, way more kink biased</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 16:36:05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,268</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26850601</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/CuteCabaret/pseuds/CuteCabaret</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Poppy is grateful to be rescued. So grateful that she suggests some glad to be alive sex.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Original Female Character/Original Female Character</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>WHUMP TO KINK TOBER 2020 [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1950670</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>WHUMP TO KINK TOBER 2020 DAY 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Today's prompt: “Where Do You Think You’re Going?” Rescue to Thigh riding</p>
<p>Gonna be honest, it's 99% kink, 1% whump, and probably really short.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“I really mean it!” Poppy protested, as she rubbed her newly freed wrists. You’d think people looking to make a profit on slaves would, you know, treat the merchandise better, especially if they didn’t seem to have a cleric around for clean up. She slid away from Noir, tiptoeing over to each unconscious body to double check – good. She didn’t kill them this time. Probably because Poppy was watching, but she’d take what she could get. Her head swiveled to meet Noir’s gaze, the elf’s expression a weird mixture of mirth and disbelief. “What, you think because you’re a woman – or an elf, or something, that watching you take down this caravan wouldn’t get me hot and bothered? You’ve seen the way some ladies look at knights, why is this any different?” She pouted and fluttered her eyes – a tried and true tactic...that never really worked.</p>
<p>“I think it’s comical that you, someone who screeches for clerics to burn the bedding of the sick, think that intimacy when one of us is head to toe in grime, is a risk worth taking.” Noir shook her head, jumping down from the vehicle and helping Poppy after her with her cleaner hand. The other captives had all been freed earlier and ran off. Even the horses had been set free. But Noir could’ve sworn there was a river nearby, so she led in that direction.</p>
<p>“I mean...I hope none of that blood is yours, so I do get what you’re saying.” Poppy chirped, following along with their hands barely touching. “But I can’t exactly help that seeing you all fresh from the fight leaves me dripping, now can I?” She purred into Noir’s ear, hoping to press her into a tree and then run her hands all over, but Noir canceled that fantasy by simply being a wonderful wall of muscle, in comparison to Poppy’s petite self, and wouldn’t budge even an inch, even if she was still soaked in sweat. The sun was starting to set, and it made Noir’s eyes shimmer with that glow that only races that had low light vision had. Poppy didn’t think her own mimicry, with elfsight, would ever compare. Finally, they reached the banks, and Poppy dipped a finger in, shivering. “This is probably not the season for bathing in rivers…” She glanced at Noir.</p>
<p>“Beggars can’t be choosers.” Noir declared, slipping off her armor – elven chain went clattering to the ground, a sparkling puddle of mithral. She kicked it into the shallows of the river, and bent down to scrub, before pulling out the bag of holding. It was wet now, but the contents would still be dry. Poppy crouched down, stepping into the lazy flow with bare feet, sitting on the bank and pulling her skirt up. She watched Noir diligently clean the chain as best she could, skin covered in rising flesh from the cool air, but Noir paid no mind at all. Her insides clenched longingly, and she made up her mind to shed her one and only layer, slamming linen on the ground. “You’ll have to clean that later.” Noir tutted. “You should have put it in the bag.”</p>
<p>Too late now! Poppy plunged into the icy depths...only to come out sort of muddy. She stared at the other side of the bank with fire in her eyes and made it about halfway across before she decided any further would risk drowning, even if the current itself was slow and ambling. She may be covered in goosebumps and her teeth may be chattering, but at least she was free of the grime she walked into. “Keep me warm!” She called. “Before I turn blue!”</p>
<p>Noir wrung out her armor and realized belatedly that they should have started a campfire – or hell, tried to make it to a town before the moon rose, like it was doing now. But Poppy was pleading, and cute, and earnest, and Noir hoped that the river hadn’t washed away her arousal, because seeing her splash in the moonlight, trying her best to make bedroom eyes...it was doing something. Against her better judgment, she folded up her elven chain and shoved it in the bag, before tying it to her naked waist. She turned only for a second to grab Poppy’s filthy chemise, stuffing that in the bag too, and promised herself she’d do laundry first thing tomorrow. After being certain the bag was pulled as tight as possible, she made her advance, watching Poppy’s eyes turn devious and then suddenly her partner was under the water. She popped up next to Noir, water running from her hair to her feet in glorious rivulets that made Noir want to lap it off of her.</p>
<p>“I tried to kiss you underwater.” She complained. “Your cunt, I mean. But it’s really hard!” Noir grabbed Poppy’s mouth in her own and Poppy happily parted her lips to let Noir’s tongue in. They took turns nibbling on each others’ lips and Poppy ran her fingers down the shell of Noir’s ear, making Noir shudder and moan. Noir dug her fingers into the base of Poppy’s spine and Poppy pushed herself into Noir as close as she could, grinding her hard nipples into Noir’s breasts. Slowly they walked a little further out, enough to be able to sit and have the frigid water flow by without risk of ending up a pigsty.</p>
<p>“You’ll have to make do with these lips instead.” Noir breathed as they broke apart. Poppy pushed into her, against the flow of the river, but the resistance of water made the tension all the more sweeter. Noir sucked on Poppy’s nipples in the rhythm Poppy was mimicking with her fingers, trying to spell the same sweet words with her tongue that Poppy was writing on her inner walls. Noir arched her back and bit her lip to stifle the noise that came out of her mouth when Poppy added two more fingers and the tip of her thumb massaging Noir’s nub. Noir tried to shift against mud and rock and sand, to push their clits together the way Poppy loved so much, but Poppy shoved those three fingers in as deep as they could go, stroking firmly to the roof of her insides and palm cupping her whole vulva. Noir spasmed in ecstacy, and when the world came back into view, Poppy had spread her legs and was straddling her thigh. “It’s my turn now…” She declared, and though Noir had finished, she felt a small throb of arousal in her clit again. But Poppy was right – it was her turn.</p>
<p>Still, she didn’t neglect Noir as she ground herself on Noir’s warm thigh, slow and gentle. She remembered Noir’s earlier words and sucked on Noir’s lips with her own, splaying her hand on Noir’s breast and tangling the other in her long, dark hair. She kept her eyes on the rippling reflection of the two of them, pressing harder and faster and then slower and smoother again until she found the exact perfect tempo – she gripped Noir’s hair hard, squealed expletives into her mouth, and pinched rosy nipples to death as she squeezed her own thighs tight around Noir’s. Panting slightly, she untangled herself, moving to rest in Noir’s lap, both of their legs now closed. She leaned back against her chest, basking in the shared body heat. “Maybe next time…” Her breath showed in the air now. “We wait for it to get warmer before we do this.”</p>
<p>Noir sighed and ruffled her hair. “That’s probably a better idea, yes.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Comments are appreciated!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>